nonhuman_video_game_flatteningsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!
Spyro 2 Ripto's Rage (Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer in Europe and Spyro & Sparx: Tondemo Tours in Japan) was developed by Insomniac Games was was first release in US on November 2, 1999. It then later released in other countries; Europe and Australia on November 5, 1999, as well as Japan on March 16, 2000. It also saw a Playstation Network release in US on May 7, 2009 and Europe on March 12, 2011. The squishy little purple dragon is back, and of course brings more ways to flatten him! Plenty of enemies and bosses to go around to crush the dragon. Flattening Enemies Some levels contain enemies that will flatten Spyro with ease, and even a couple of bosses join in on the fun. Brown Lizard (Glimmer) One of the very first enemies Spyro encounters, a large brown lizard equipped with a simple wooden mallet. Getting too close will result in it slamming the mallet down on Spyro, flattening him. Yak (Colossus) These fat yaks can be seen hopping around from a distance, but when they spot Spyro, they will proceed to roll. When rolling, they will steamroll Spyro flat, and then hop off and away from him. Inner-Tube Wearing Ducks (Sunny Beach) With these ducks, they not only have a inner-tube protecting them from Spyro's first flame attack, but also wields a decently sized shovel. Getting too close will result in smooshing the poor dragon flat. Gear Grinders (Hurricos) When gear grinders are not sabotaging work, they're seen with their large wrenches, crushing a specific dragon who approaches them. Crush (Crush's Dungeon) This first boss, as his name implies, has a couple of ways to crush Spyro flat! His first way is his simple rage of getting hit, he'll simply slam his club down in frustration. Of course Spyro can be here at the wrong time and get squashed. Followed by his club slamming, large rocks fall from above and hit Crush...and these could also squish Spyro into a pancake if he's too close when this happens. Finally When Crush is low enough health and gets hit, he'll start chasing Spyro to slam his club in a more direct and aimed swing, which still results in one flat dragon! Earthshapers (Fracture Hills) The rock-like earthshapers seem to be everywhere in Fracture Hills, so its easy for Spyro to run into one and meet a flattened fate from their pickaxes! Earthshapers (Magma Cone) The earthshapers return almost immediately, by appearing the a level in the same hub area. This time they are equipped with heavy looking hammers, and of course they are once again looking to squish some purple dragons that happen to run by. Gulp (Gulp's Overlook) One of Gulp's main attacks is him running up, and body slamming the poor little dragon paper flat! Snail Elephants (Mystic Marsh) At first they seem to be small harmless shells with tusks and trunk...but when approached, they reveal to be very large elephants. It then becomes aggressive and tramples over Spyro, flattening him easily. Robo Grasshoppers (Robotica Farms) Technically these guys aren't the things flattening Spyro, the barrels they roll are. The barrels will steamroll the dragon flat. Types of Spyro to Flatten Though Spyro is the only thing that will get squashed, there are cheat codes to alter his appearances, both body changes and color changes! * Spyro the Dragon * Big Head Spyro * Flat Spyro * Blue Spyro * Green Spyro * Yellow Spyro * Black Spyro * Red Spyro * Pink Spyro Images Spyro the Dragon S2 Spyro brown lizard 1.png S2 Spyro yak 1.png S2 Spyro gear grinder 1.png S2 Spyro crush 1.png S2 Spyro FH earthshaper 1.png S2 Spyro MC earthshaper 1.png S2 Spyro gulp 1.png S2 Spyro snail elephant 1.png S2 Spyro snail elephant 2.png S2 Spyro robo grasshopper 1.png Spyro Alternate Forms S2 Big Head Spyro snail elephant 1.png S2 Flat Spyro snail elephant 1.png S2 Spyro flat mode 1.png S2 Spyro flat mode 2.png S2 Spyro flat mode 3.png S2 Spyro flat mode 4.png Spyro Alternate Colors S2 Black Spyro snail elephant 1.png S2 Blue Spyro snail elephant 1.png S2 Green Spyro snail elephant 1.png S2 Pink Spyro snail elephant 1.png S2 Red Spyro snail elephant 1.png S2 Yellow Spyro snail elephant 1.png Videos Category:Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage Category:Spyro the Dragon (Series) Category:Playstation Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Dragon